


Wise men say

by erikaeurekajoe



Series: 1d25days [15]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bullying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by a quote, M/M, Wings, angel - Freeform, inspired by a song, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, married, niall - Freeform, slight angst, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikaeurekajoe/pseuds/erikaeurekajoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. Louis couldn't help but stare.<br/>Every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings.</p><p>or the AU in which Louis was something Harry really didn't see coming and he has a secret to match too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wise men say

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 and it's a quote from the movie "It's a Wonderful Life" it's the first line of the fic.

_Every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings._ Harry had whispered to him as they stood, clapping proudly for their friends with the bell ring behind them.

Liam and Zayn had been married that day and it had been a wonderful occasion. They were congratulating the couple back then.

After telling him that Harry asked. _Where’s your wings Lou? Are you hiding them?_

Louis had been nervous then, thinking that Harry finally figured it out but it turns out he was just being a huge cheese ball and flattering him endlessly as he did every day.

You see Louis was an angel sent to protect Harry from any and all forms of harm, why though he didn’t know.

His breath got caught in his throat when they first met.

Little Harry, thirteen years of age, was being ganged up by a bunch of punks. He received kicks, punches and a whole lot of slurs.

Louis immediately ran into the fray and chased the other boys away. When he came back from chasing them he saw Harry staring at him, a mix of fear and gratefulness in his eyes.

Louis couldn’t help but stare because even if Harry was littered with bruises, had his hair smeared with something neither of them know and eyes red from crying, Louis couldn’t help but think that Harry was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen.

He was the most beautiful boy he had met.

When Harry met Louis, he lost his breath both literally and figuratively. He had been kicked in the stomach when he first saw Louis; that was literally and figuratively because he never got it back as he continued to stare at the boy.

He continued to stare and stare as the boy chased the bullies away. Harry stared as he returned unruffled from his run and stared some more as he crouched in front of him

“Louis.” He had whispered. His voice was soft and comforting as he reached out a hand to help Harry stand.

“Harry.” He took his hand and he couldn’t help but think of the song that soon became their favourite song.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too for I can’t help falling in love with you._

And they did fall, deeply and truly so much. In fact it was almost time to make it official.

“Yo lovebird! You ready to get married Lou?” Liam and Zayn barged into his room without so much as a knock. Niall was hopefully distracting Harry from stressing out.

They were getting married and Louis was so excited.

* * *

 

They were married. Harry was so happy and he hoped that they would be able to see each other grow old and grey.

They were dancing the night away when Louis began whispering to him.

“It’s true that every time a bell rings, an angel get’s its wings.”

Harry heard bells ringing and something shimmered behind Louis. When it became clear Harry couldn’t help but gasp.

“Wings...”


End file.
